1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly, a medicine dispensing apparatus which provides a patient a dispensing tray in combination with a written and graphical description of medication which must be taken on a pre-determined schedule.
2. Prior Art
In many modern medical applications it is common for patient to be prescribed a large number of different medications by their doctor. It is not uncommon for a patient to be prescribed five or more different medications to treat a single disease or other medical condition. These medications typically must be taken on a specific schedule. This medication is usually in the form of pills or capsules which must be swallowed fby the patient. When the disease or condition is being treated on an outpatient basis, it is the responsibility of the patient to take all of the medications at the appropriate times.
It is usually the case that all of the medications are not taken according to the same schedule. For example, some medications must be taken once a day. Other medications have a regimen where they are taken two or more times per day. Other medications are taken less frequently, for example every other day, or once per week. Keeping track of each medication, and the times on which it must be taken is extremely important. If a particular medication is missed, severe health consequences, and even death can occur for the patient. The patient must therefore have an effective means of keeping track of the times and days when each medication must be taken.
It is known in the prior art to provide a medicine dispensing tray for the patient. The tray is divided up into a number of compartments (which may correspond to the days of the week). The patient can then divide up the medication to be taken into the different compartments.
This medicine tray of the type known in the prior art does not solve all of the problems associated with the dispensing of multiple medications, however. The patient is required to divide up the medication themselves. In many Statesxe2x80x94such as Californiaxe2x80x94the law requires that all medication be accompanied by a label which includes specified information concerning the medication. This information typically includes the dosage, patient name and dispensing schedule. In the prior art, the labeling information is placed on the individual bottles in which the medicine is sold. As a result, a dispensing pharmacy is not able to give the medication to the patient pre-packaged in the individual compartments of the medicine tray.
A medicine dispensing apparatus will be described. In the following description, for the purposes of explanation, specific construction details, arrangements, and materials are set forth in order to provide a more thorough understanding of the present invention. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art, however, that the present invention may be practiced without these specific details. In other instances, well known manufacturing methods and structures have not been described in detail so as not to obscure the present invention unnecessarily.